


Going To Be Fine...

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Uncharted Prompts [9]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Near Death, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Written for the prompt: Nadine/Rafe, one of them is injured on a dif. adventure in a post uc4 au





	

Rafe’s head lolled onto her shoulder once more, those usually sharp and calculating eyes of his were half lidded and dazed. Nadine gritted her teeth, readjusting her grip on his middle as she drug him along, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to walk as Rafe’s legs seemed to slowly stop cooperating with them.

It wasn’t long until Rafe stopped slurring his words and gave up talking altogether, reminding Nadine of the close call that was on the ship - _all the blood_ \- Focus, she needed to _focus_.

“Rafe,” She tried, her voice stern and demanding, “Open your eyes,” Nadine ordered. The man’s eyelids fluttered, but it wasn’t looking good, his skin pale and damp with sweat. “Don’t you dare die on me, you fucking _moron_ ,” She hissed, glancing up from the short cliff he’d fallen off of. It reminded her of Nathan’s fall - but there was no stream of water to break the fall. 

Seeing Rafe lying there on the ground was horrifying, and it was what fueled her rage to kill two of her _own men_ \- traitors - greedy little _heathens_. She had to bite back her venomous snarl, nostrils flaring as she considered what to do next. There was nothing they could do but wait for her men’s convoy, the only thing that would get them to the nearest hospital in one piece. Of all the places Rafe wanted to comb over for more treasure, he always chose the most _dangerous ones._

Gently, she took a knee and laid Rafe onto the ground, mindful of his already bleeding head. A careful hand smoothed over his brow, wiping away the red before she cupped his face. “Rafe? C’mon, talk to me,” Nadine stressed, ignoring the waver in her voice.

They’d come too far for it to end like _this_.

There was a little groan, Rafe’s brows pinching together in a brief moment of lucidity. His eyes cracked open, pupils dilated oddly and expression pained, “ _Nadine_?” He managed, voice a distant croak. 

She grinned at him, brushing her thumbs delicately under his eyes. “There you are,” The merc leader breathed, her chest swelling with relief. She’d never felt so helpless in her life, she’d trained for everything - but not _this_. “Easy there, Rafe… just relax, I’ll get you help soon.”

Rafe just _stared_ at her before his eyes slid closed once more, unable to keep himself focused. It was so far from his usual, sarcastic and smug remarks, a reminder of how serious this situation was. The panic was sparked in her veins once more at the sight of him, so weak and _wounded_.

Sitting beside him, Nadine did her best to shield him from the overhanging sun, her gun in her lap and eyes trained on their surroundings. All she could do now was wait.

* * *

“I don’t know, ma’am, he looked pretty bad -” Knot had started, clearly uncomfortable in this civilian setting, rid of his trusted weapons. He stood by the door to Rafe’s room, along with a few of Nadine’s most esteemed men. Orca caught his eye from across the hall, shaking his head in warning - but Knot had already called the wrath of their boss upon him.

Nadine had whirled around and slammed her hand into the wall beside him, eyes alight with fury as she pushed her other elbow into the soldier’s chest. “Not another word, do you _understand_ me?” She hissed, voice trembling with her rage, “Rafe will be fine - he’s going to be _fine_.”

Knot managed to nod, his eyes wide with surprise as he flattened himself against the wall, heart thudding in his chest. Nadine kept him pinned for a moment longer, her jaw tight before she whipped around and resumed her pacing by the door, impatiently waiting for the cue to enter.

Nobody moved, nobody seemed to _breathe._

Rafe would be fine, she was _sure_ of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Or will it be fine.... ???


End file.
